


The Minister's Wish

by Bonfoi



Series: D_D Kinky Kristmas Comment Fic Stockings Stuffed 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: daily_deviant, Gift Fic, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, a wizard to look up to...has a simple wish for Christmas.  Remus Lupin, werewolf, lover, kinky ol' boy, will do his best to fulfill it...wherever he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minister's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Oh, bloody hell, Kings! This damned thing won't go where it's supposed to."

"Remus, love, let me help you with that." Kingsley retied the cravat he'd chosen for Remus Lupin's introduction as his life-partner, enjoying the contrast of deep green with Remus' whiskey-tinted brown eyes. "There," he stood back and admired the whole effect, "now you look not only presentable but very mouthwatering." He chuckled as Remus turned and preened a bit in the mirror.

The mirror added its two cents'-worthy: "Dah-ling, you look mah-velous. Now, go and show those snots what a real man looks like, hmm?"

Kingsley laughed and pulled Remus into the Apparation circle he'd created in their entry way. With a wink they spun and disappeared, leaving only a muttering mirror in their wake: "Two good men, oh! How tedious it is to be glass and not silk. What lovelies I have."

* * *

For an hour, Kingsley and Remus worked the ministry ballroom, greeting fellow former Aurors (on Kingsley's side) and former battlemates (on both sides) and even a genuine, living friend or two (a few on Remus' side). After meeting some less than cordial stares once the friends and colleagues were out of the way, Remus had almost had enough.

"Kingsley, I'm going to take a walk in the other part of the ballroom, the one that Hermione and Harry transfigured into a winter wonderland. You just go on talking." Remus walked away, head held high and shoulders back, every inch a war hero and a fine man...whose arse held Kingsley's gaze even as he dissected the latest legislative push to rein in illicit potions.

Once he had convinced Lucius Malfoy that, reformed or not, he wouldn't be part of the anti-potion review, Kingsley went toward the festive winter display Remus was enjoying. He wandered into it, suddenly feeling the crisp air of late autumn and a bit of snow on his cheek. He saw boot prints, and with one of a pair having a distinct crack in the heel, he followed them to where Remus was standing staring down into a pond that transformed into the characters from the carol, The Twelve Days of Christmas and then back to a placid, icy pool.

"I see you've found something else worth looking at, love," Kingsley said softly from just behind Remus' shoulder.

Remus turned with a smile. "Just remembering the wonder of Christmas and the yule log we'd go out and bring back to Grandmere's house." He leaned forward and kissed Kingsley. "And how much fun I had under the Kissing Ball when I got old enough..." He pressed another kiss on Kingsley's lips and then pressed close, so close that Kingsley could feel his lover hardening against him. "I've been looking forward to showing you just how much I like...kissing...balls..." Remus breathed out against Kingsley's lips.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around Remus and snogged quite properly for several long, pleasurable minutes. Then he pulled away with a sigh. "We shouldn't be away for very long, Remus. After all, I am the Minister of Magic and this is my party."

Remus smiled as he dropped elegantly to his knees. He looked up at Kingsley from beneath his eyelashes and grinned. "Not before I give you an early present, Kingsley." He slowly undid Kingsley's trouser buttons and released the straining cock into the magically cool air. "And I see you've been waiting so patiently for it, too," Remus murmured before he kissed the cockhead and proceeded to nibble his way up and down the impressive member.

Kingsley breathed through his nose noisily, but stood his ground, half-hoping Remus was only fooling around and half-praying he wasn't. When that talented mouth began closing over the glans of his cock, he almost whimpered, but with the thought that the ministry guests were only yards away, he persevered, and only put a hand on Remus' head as he sucked and licked his way around Kingsley's throbbing cock.

After several moments, Remus pulled back, saliva on his chin and grin stretching his lips. "Shall I put a bow on it and call it good, Kings, or would you like the whole thing right now?" he asked cheekily.

Kingsley looked down at Remus' shining eyes, his ears catching a snatch of conversation from the party, but his own eyes saw how his hips pushed his cock forward, towards one of two places it loved to be. He growled, which in turn made Remus' eyes darken. "Put your mouth to good use, Remus. I want my present now."

Remus set-to with a will, swallowing down Kingsley's erection with barely a hint of trouble. He'd told Kingsley he'd practice until he could deep-throat him, and by Merlin, he'd done it! There was no mistaking the massaging hold of those throat muscles or the care Remus expended on every quivering bit of Kingsley until he grabbed Remus' hair and forcibly wrenched him off of his cock.

"I want to see my present on you," Kingsley groaned as he pumped once, twice and decorated Remus' delightfully lustful face. A moment, an eternity later, Remus was licking his lips, blissfully grinning up at Kingsley with the man's come all over his face and even in his hair.

"Mm, yeah, I like sharing presents like that, Kings," Remus said with a raspy voice. He reached up and swiped some of the cream from his cheek and lasciviously licked it off. "Shall we be doing it again any time soon?"

Kingsley pulled Remus up and into his arms. "In private, if you please. I wanted to shout, to tell the world what a wonderful man and lover I have, but only in our own home." He licked some of his come from Remus' other cheek and then shared it with him in a deep kiss that left them both sighing.

"Did you...?" Kingsley reached down to touch Remus' trouser front.

"Werewolf stamina, Kings. I'm holding it all in until we get home."

Kingsley groaned as his depleted cock twitched. "You...you're going to fuck me for Christmas?" He'd been begging for months, but Remus would only turn on his stomach and say, "Not yet, lover."

"Of course. What else can I give the minister who has everything?" Remus said softly. Then he stepped back and out of Kingsley's arms. "Now, I think I should clean you up and return you to your party. That will give you something else to concentrate upon of a few more hours." He pulled out his wand and within a minute there was no evidence of their prior activities. "Shall we return to the festivities, Minister?"

Kingsley huffed out a frustrated laugh. "Fine, two hours of rubber chicken and politics, then you're giving me my gift, Mr. Lupin."

Remus smirked. "Oh, yes, Kings, I'll definitely be giving it to you...for hours and hours."

* * *

No one had the nerve to remark on how flushed Minister Shacklebolt looked after his visit to the winter display. But, if asked, Draco Malfoy, werewolf, could have told everyone about it!

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> On the 25th November 2015, Alisanne asked for the following stuffing:
> 
> Kingsley/Remus, semi-public sex  
>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Kingsley/Remus  
>  **Kink(s):** Semi-public sex  
>  **Coal (AKA Squicks):** BDSM, angst  
>  **Prompt:** Ministry holiday party gets sexy.


End file.
